Roses
by Mandabug100
Summary: Elliot and Olivia begin their new life together and learn to balance their home lives with their work lives, while working a rather stressful case EO, sequel to Tradition COMPLETE
1. Honeymoon

**Roses**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like playing with them, (But as they say, Christmas is coming!)**

**Summary: Elliot and Olivia begin their new life together and learn to balance their home lives with their work lives while working a rather stressful case**

**A/N: This is the sequel to Tradition you may want to read it first**

**Chapter 1**

Elliot unlocked the front door to his apartment, and kicked it open with his foot. In his arms he held Olivia. He carried her through the door, and then gently put her down on the other side.

"Welcome home Mrs. Stabler." He said, lightly placing a kiss on her lips.

The two had just returned from their honeymoon. They had taken a week off of work to celebrate their marriage. It was the first time in a while either had had a vacation, so they made sure to enjoy it.

As Elliot went back into the hall to bring their luggage in, Olivia walked over to the couch and sat down remembering how wonderful her wedding had been.

_Flashback_

_All their friends and coworkers were there. Olivia was wearing a long, straight white strapless gown with a simple veil clipped into her short hair. Her best friend Jill was her maid of honor, and Maureen, Kathleen, and Elizabeth were her brides' maids. He flower girl was Elliot's niece Cassandra._

_Olivia watched as the women walked down the aisle before her. She took Cragen's arm (it only seemed natural that he would give her away). Cragen had tears in his eyes, but he was too stubborn to let them fall. _

_Olivia tried to keep herself from crying, but couldn't help it when she saw Elliot standing at the end of the aisle. He looked so good in his black tux. Munch and Fin, two of his grooms men, were standing next to him. Olivia saw Alex and her husband Jordan, and Casey and her boyfriend Matt, the pediatrician, sitting in the front pews. Elliot was grinning from ear to ear. _

_Olivia finally made it down the aisle in what seemed like for ever, she had to fight the urge to run to Elliot. Elliot read his wedding vows, and promised Olivia that he would always be there for her, even if she wanted to be left alone, and that he loved her with all his heart. He promised to have and hold her in sickness and health until the day he died. And She did the same, although because Elliot went first, she was forced to battle tears as she recoated her vows of love to him._

_The Reception after the ceremony was just beautiful. Everyone ate, drank, and danced until the morning. Elliot almost had a heart attack when he saw his three daughters in the mob of women trying to catch Olivia's bouquet, and was relieved when it landed in Casey's hands. _

_John was the lucky man to catch the garter. Fin kept joking that he first needed a girlfriend, but Munch was too happy, and too drunk to care. Even Kathy wound up having a wonderful time. The wedding was a success, and the happy couple rode off into the sunset finally, at 3 a.m._

_Olivia's favorite part of the night though was the kiss; the kiss that made her and Elliot husband and wife. It had meant more than ever to finally hear the priest pronounced them married. No one in the church, including her and Elliot, ever thought that they would see this day. Olivia never thought she would ever be anyone's wife, especially not Elliot's. She remembered how his lips felt so right on hers, and knew that this was only the first kiss they would share as husband and wife, and couldn't wait to share many more, until the day she died._

_End flashback_

Elliot snapped Olivia out of her day dream when he called from their bedroom,

"Earth to Liv, hey, you gonna help me unpack, or am I gonna have to do it all by myself?" He asked with a pout.

"Well babe, I just figured that since you seem to be doing such a wonderful job, it would be pointless for me to intervene." She answered as she got up from the couch to wrap her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply on the lips.

"Oh, no" Elliot said as he pulled away slightly, "you're not getting out of unpacking that easily!"

"Well fine," Olivia pouted as she smacked Elliot gently, and walked over the suitcase to start putting things away.

Elliot stood in the doorway just looking at Olivia. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was, and after all these years she was finally his wife.

"What?" Olivia asked when she caught him staring at her. "You enjoy watching me takingplay the rollof 'housewife'?"

"Yeah" Elliot answered smugly

"Well don't get use to it." Olivia smiled back as she threw a shirt at him. He caught it and walked over to her. He took the shirt she was folding out of her hands, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed the back of her neck gently.

"We can unpack later." He whispered seductively into her ear as she leaned into his kiss. Olivia smiled as she pushed the suitcase off the bed. Then she turned so that she could kiss Elliot passionately on the lips.

"I love you" She said as Elliot pushed the bedroom door closed with his foot, and the two went crashing onto their bed.

TBC... the case will start in the next chapter, this one was mainly fluff, remember to review!


	2. The Honeymoon's Over

**Roses**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, just borrowing them for a while**

**Summary :Elliot and Olivia begin their new life together and learn to balance their home lives with their work lives, while working a rather stressful case EO, sequel to Tradition**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Olivia woke up in Elliot's arms. The feeling of his breath on her neck still sent chills up her spine. She noticed that the suitcase was still on the floor next to the bed, they never had finished unpacking. Olivia lay still in the bed remembering the night before, not wanting to move, in the fear that she would turn over and be alone in the bed. She laid still until the alarm went off at 7 a.m. She and Elliot had to return to work today.

Cragen had allowed the two to remain partners. He knew that they did great police work together, as long as they managed to keep their relationship out of work, he saw no reason why they shouldn't remain paired.

Olivia's fears were squelched as soon as she heard Elliot's groggy voice behind her.

"Morning" He said into her neck.

She turned and kissed him, "Morning" She responded.

"Can we just stay here all day?" He asked, knowing that the answer would be no

"Sorry, but we have work." She answered patting his stomach as she got up, wrapping a robe around herself, and going into the kitchen to make coffee.

Elliot smiled to himself, and got up to take a shower.

He finished, and Olivia went in as he got dressed. She was washing her hair when there was a knock on the bathroom door, and Elliot peered his head in.

"What, last night wasn't enough for you?" She joked

"Cragen called, he needs me in early. Munch is out withsomehorrible, deadly deiseaseagain, or something." He answered

"Okay." She said sticking her head out the shower curtain. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." He said as he kissed her chastely on the lips.

The two were already back to the old routine. Olivia figured that the honeymoon really as over.

She finished her shower, got dressed, did her hair, put on her makeup and rings, and of course the necklace that Elliot had given her their first Christmas together. She had made it a habbit of wearing it. It was the one thing that she had the entire time she was inWitness Protection, and now the two were inseperable.She thengrabbed her gun and badge, and headed for the door. She was in such a rush that she almost tripped over the single white rose that lay in the doorway. She picked it up, and discovered that there was a note attached. It said:

"_White is for your purity before we've met…"_

Olivia was confused, but figured that Elliot was just trying to be cute, but had missed the boat on this one. She continued to her car, and was at the 1-6 in about 15 minutes. She took the elevator to the squad room, and after putting her coat in her locker headed for her desk.

"Hey Liv" Fin nearly shouted from across the bullpen when he spotted her. "Welcome back girl!"

"Hey Fin, whish I could say great to be back, but I'd much rather be back in Hawaii, sitting on a beach, drinking a Pina Colada right now." She answered with a smile.

"Yea, you're preachin to the quoir babe." He responded also smiling, "Uh, speaking of Hawaii" He said almost in a whisper, checking over his shoulder. "Is there any one from your past maybe, that didn't get the memo that you're off the market?"

"Uh, I don't think so, why?" She questioned very confused now.

"Well, this was on your desk this morning, before your husband came in." He answered taking a pink rose out of his desk, and handing it to Olivia.

Olivia took it cautiously, and read the note that was attacked to this rose, like the other. It read:

"_Pink is the blush you'll be when I take you in sunset…"_

"What the hell is going on?" Olivia thought as she looked up, now concerned, at Fin.

Just then Elliot walked into the room. "You bothering my wife!" Elliot called to Fin teasing.

"Na man, not me." He answered seriously.

"Elliot," Olivia interjected. "Did you leave me these?" She asked as she held up the two roses.

"No, why?" He answered concern building in his voice.

Before Olivia could answer she was cut off by a delivery boy. "Is there an Olivia Benson here?" He asked

"Yea, me why?" Olivia answered

"This is for you." The boy said as he handed her a yellow rose.

Olivia took it, there was yet again a note attached.

"_Yellow is the pale you'll be when the deed is done…"_

"What's going on?" Elliot asked.

Olivia quickly filled him in. She could see the anger building in crystal blue eyes. They were turning gray now.

As soon as she was finished Elliot turned on the poor delivery boy. "Where are you from?" He demanded as he pushed him up against the wall by his shoulders.

"South…South Side Flouriest." The boy stuttered

"What's going on out here?" Cragen demanded as he emerged form his office to the unfolding scene.

"Looks like Liv may have found herself a stalker." Fin stated flatly.

"Well, welcome back Benson" Cragen sighed. (Everyone had decided that they would continue to refer to Olivia as Detective Benson to avoid confusing)

"We're going to the South Side Florist" Elliot informed his captain finally letting go of the boy. He grabbed his coat and stormed off, never looking at anyone.

"Just, make sure He doesn't do anything that's gonna result in me getting hit with complaints of police brutality." Cragen said, almost pleadingly to Fin before he turned to go back into his office to find some Tylenol.He could alreadytellthat this was going to be one of those days.

TBC


	3. Red Rose

**Roses**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, just borrowing them for a while**

**Summary :Elliot and Olivia begin their new life together and learn to balance their home lives with their work lives, while working a rather stressful case EO, sequel to Tradition**

**Chapter 3**

Elliot, Olivia, and Fin all rode to the Flower shop in the same car. Elliot drove, Olivia rode shotgun, and Fin sat in the back.

"I can't believe you Elliot!" Olivia yelled, "You almost put that poor kid through the wall, ever hear the expression 'don't shoot the messenger'!"

"What did you expect me to do Liv, you're being threatened!" He shouted back

Fin could tell that this was going to be doozy. He knew how these two liked to fight all to well, so he decided to just sit back, and stay out of it.

"I expect you to stop acting like a macho ass, and stop treating me like one of your children, and try to remember that you're not the only cop around here. I know that it might shock you, but I can take care of myself!" She answered.

"Liv, you're _my_ wife, I……"

"No Elliot", Olivia said cutting offhis answer, "When we're in the precinct I'm not your wife, I'm your partner."

Elliot knew that she was right, he didn't know how to counter that, so he just said, "fine." And drove on in silence.

Olivia knew by the silence that she had won this one, and rode the rest of the way with a small smile on her face.

They soon pulled up in front of the florist, and climbed out of the car.

Olivia entered the shop first; she showed the man behind the desk her badge and started to ask if he knew if anyone had sent three roses to the same person that day.

"Yeah." The man answered. "You wouldn't be Olivia Benson, would you?"

"Yeah she is, why?" Elliot answered for her

"I'm supposed to give you this." The man said as he handed Olivia yet another rose, this one was red.

Olivia took the note off and read it out loud.

"_Red is the blood you'll bleed after I've had my fun"_ it read

"Who set this up?" Fin asked

"I don't know" The man answered holding his hands up in defense.

"What do you mean you don't know!" Elliot questioned, taking an intimidating step towards the man.

"Elliot" Olivia cautioned as she grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Look" The man said pleading, "Some guy called the order in this morning. He said that he was too busy to come in to pay, so he sent some kid in with cash. I never saw the guy."

"What about the kid, what'd he look like?" Fin questioned

"He looked like a kid." The man answered as Elliot tensed up again. "Look" he said in defense, "I was busy this morning, I didn't really get a good look at him, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, thanks for nothing." Elliot grunted as he pulled out of Olivia's grasp and stormed outside to inform Cragen.

"Call us if you remember anything else." Fin said to the man as he handed him one of his cards.

He and exchanged frustrated glances before following Elliot back out to the car.

TBC... Tell me what you guys think! (a surprise is comming!)


	4. A Suspect

**Roses**

**Disclaimer: I don;t own them, I'm just borrowing them for a while**

**Summary: Elliot and Olivia begin their new life together and learn to balance their home lives with their work lives, while working a rather stressful case**

**A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewd so far, you guys rock! Keep it up!**

**Chapter 4**

The three detectives rode back to the 1-6 in silence. Olivia was frustrated that Elliot had once again treated her like a damsel in distress, and Elliot was just frustrated with the whole situation. Fin knew that the tension between them was ridiculous, so decided to just keep his mouth shut in the back.

When they returned back to the bull pen Olivia taped the four notes onto the board. They created a poem that read:

"_White is for your purity before we've met,_

_Pink is the blush you'll be when I take you in sunset, _

_Yellow is the pale you'll be when the deed is done,_

_Red is the blood you'll bleed after I've had my fun"_

"Only prints the lab found on the roses and the notes were from the florist and the delivery guys. We checked them, and they all have alibis for the time of the order." Olivia explained to the captain and Elliot and Fin, from her seat on top of her desk.

"So basically we have nothing." Cragen stated more than asked.

"Yeah." Olivia breathed.

"Okay then. I guess you guys will have to go through Liv's case files and see if any red flags come up. If you don't find anything, than I'm sorry to say that this case is gonna go cold." Cragen told them as he ended the meeting. He took Olivia to the side.

"Look, Olivia, I know that you don't want to hear this, but you may want to consider laying low for a while." He told her

"Okay Cap, but, let's just see where this goes, okay?" She asked.

"Okay" he said before returning to his office.

Fin started sifting through the pile of files on his desk, Olivia went to get some coffee, and Elliot just stared angrily at the poem. "How could this be happening" He thought. "Why can't we just be happy?"

His thoughts were interrupted by Olivia's voice coming from behind him.

"Coffee?" She asked, extending a cup to him.

"How could I say no, Munch isn't here, and that means he couldn't have made it." He said with a smile. "How can you be so calm?" He asked, catching Olivia off guard.

"I'm not calm Elliot. I just don't think that scaring the crap out of everyone we question will solve anything. Besides, I've been stalked before, and it's always turned out okay." Olivia answered as she walked back to her desk to look through her share of files. Elliot followed and soon the three were working hard to try to find any kind of lead.

Later that night

"You three might want to consider going home." Cragen said as he exited his office that night. The three were still sorting through files, and following up on leads. So far they all ended up in dead ends. All the potentialsuspects were either still in jail, dead, or had an alibi for the time of the order.

As they got up to leave Fin stopped them. "Wait a minute." He said "I think I may have something. Liv, do you remember Luke Mather?"

"No." She answered "Why?"

"You arrested him 5 years ago for raping his sister's friends. He was 16 at the time. He was serving 15 years in Rikers, but got out last week for good behavior."

"He only served 5 years of a 15 year sentence." Elliot noted. "That's justice for you."

"Yeah, well, you'll also be happy to know that he threatened me at his sentencing hearing." Olivia added.

"Looks like we found ourselves a suspect." Cragen said. "Well, you'll have to call his parole officer to get an address. I don't that they'll want that phone call at 10 o'clock at night, so for right now, everyone just call it a night, and we'll track Mather down in the morning."

The detectives complied, and everyone left, hardly comforted that they now had a suspect.

TBC... I know that this wasn't very exciting, but I had to get in somwhere!


	5. He got away

**Roses**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm just borrowing them.**

**Sumary: See previous chapters**

**A/N: I think that I'll post 2 chapters today, because this one kind of end in a weird place. **

**Chapter 5**

Elliot was awoken early the next morning by the sound of someone in the bathroom. He quickly realized that Olivia was no longer next to him. He also soon discovered that Olivia was getting sick over the toilet.

"You okay?" he asked from the bathroom door.

"Yeah." She said. She upset that he had woken up. She hadn't realized that Mather had gotten her so upset, and didn't want Elliot to know that he had gotten to her.

He wet a washcloth in the sink, and placed the cool rag on the back of her neck. Then he knelt down and rubbed her back tenderly.

"What happened?" He asked

"I woke up, and didn't feel well." She stated flatly.

"Mather's got to you didn't he?" Elliot asked.

"I guess." She said.Shw wondered how he could always tell justwhat she was thinking.Elliot could tell that she didn't want to continue the conversation. So he dropped it there, and just sat with her until she was sure that she was done getting sick.

"Come on," Elliot said, "Let's get back to bed; we still have a few hours before work."

Olivia climbed into bed next to Elliot. She curled up next to him, and let him hold her tightly. She took comfort in the way he lovingly rubbed her back. She hated that he had to take care of her, but at the same time was thankful that she didn't have to be strong for a change, because she had him to be strong for her. She let go, and just allowed Elliot to lull her back to sleep.

Elliot knew that Olivia was having a rough time with the stalking; she hated being a victim. He wished that he could do more for her, but didn't know what to do. He had never seen her get this affected before. She hadn't gotten sick because of a case since the first year she was in the squad. Elliot held his wife, and felt her breathing even out. When he was sure that she was safely asleep, he allowed himself to fall back into a light sleep himself.

Back at the 1-6

"You okay?" Fin asked as Elliot and Olivia walked in. She looked drawn and pale.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered. "How you feelin Munch?" She asked the man standing at the coffee machine, trying to get the attention off of her. "I see you survived yet another outbreak of whatever, huh?"

"Ha ha." Munch answered dryly. "The symptoms I had could have been anything. Better safe than sorry."

"Munch, when will you just admit that you're a hypochondriac, and get it ova with?" Fin scoffed.

Munch just glared at him as Elliot interrupted.

"Hey, guys, I don't mean to interrupt this veryinsightful conversation, but did you guys get anything on Mathers?"

"Yeah." Fin said forgetting about his conversation with Munch. "His PO said he moved to an apartment on 9th the day he got out. We were just getting ready to pay Mr. Mather a visit."

"We're coming too." Olivia said, turning, and heading out to the car followed by Elliot, Munch and Fin.

Mather's apartment

Fin knocked on the door. "Police, open up!" He called through the door

The detectives waited about three seconds before Fin knocked the door down with his shoulder.

They rushed into the apartment with their guns drawn.

"Clear"

"Clear"

"Clear"

Came from each room, until Olivia reached the bedroom. She saw an arm going out the window and called, "In here I got him!"

Elliot ran in "Where?"

"He went out the window." She said as she followed suit before Elliot oculd stop her.

Olivia followed Mather down the fire escape and into a nearby alley with Elliot, Munch, and Fin close behind. Shots rang out, and the four detectives hit the ground.

Mather jumped a fence at the end of the alley. By the time Elliot and Fin finally got up to the fence, he was no where in site.

"Damn!" Elliot yelled, out of breath,returning his gun to its holster.

"We'll get him" Fin said a little out of breath himself, "Don't worry."

"Everyone ok?" Elliot called out into the alley.

"Yeah, other than my back's gonna hurt like hell in the morning, I'm fine." Munch said as he returned his gun to the holster and brushed his coat off.

"I'm hit." Olivia called out.

Elliot ran to her to find that she was sitting on the ground holding her arm.

"Son of a bitch grazed me in the shoulder." She said. "It's not bad, I'll be okay."

Elliot called for a bus, although Olivia strongly objected to it. He helped her into it, again against her will, when it arrived, and sat with her in the ER while she waited to see the doctor.

TBC...


	6. Can it be true?

**Roses**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm just borrowing them.**

**Sumary: See previous chapters**

**A/N:Enjoy, and don't forget t oreview, I love them so!**

**Chapter 6**

"Well, if it isn't Olivia Benson." A friendly voice said from the curtain that separated the beds from each other in the ER.

"Chris!" Olivia said, surprised to see him. "Wow, it's been a while! How's it been?"

"Great" He answered. "I finally became the chief resident of the ER. It's all mine!" he said in a joking tone.

"That's wonderful" Olivia answered with a smile. Elliot was getting little jealous. He hated when she gave that smile to other men.

It was at this point that the doctor finally noticed Elliot sitting in the room. "You must be Liv's partner. I'm Doctor Sutter, nice to meet you." He said to Elliot extending his hand.

Olivia could see Elliot's jealousy rising. She would never tell him, but she thought he lookedsocute when he was jealous. She also knew that when he got jealous he tended to get violent, so to keep the situation under control she corrected the doctor.

"Actually Chris, this is Elliot, he's my partner, but also my husband." She said

"Wow," Chris answered, "I never thought that you would settle down! Well, nice to meet you Elliot" The two men shook hands.

"Elliot this is Chris, we dated about, what, 4 years ago I guess." She explained she could see Elliot tense, but decided to just ignore it.

"So, what's the damage?" He asked turning back to Olivia.

She showed him her wound, and he examined it. Elliot hated that he was so close her.

"Looks like you'll need a few stitches, and we're gonna have to put you in a sling for a few days. I want you on a desk for, let's say, three or four days, okay." He told Olivia.

"I guess if it's doctor's orders." She smiled. He stitched Olivia up quickly and then said,

"Well Liv, It was great seeing you again. I want you to be careful with that. If you do anything too strenuous, you'll pull out the stitches, and then you'll have to come back. A nurse is gonna come in here shortly to get you a prescription for some pain pills." He said to Olivia giving her a small hug. Then he turned to Elliot and shook his hand once again. "Nice meeting you too, good luck with the old girl." He said pointing his thmb in Olivia's direction.

"Good Bye Chris." Olivia scolded mockingly. He smiled at her, and left.

"Old boyfriend?" Elliot asked accusingly. "Why didn't you ever tell me about him?"

"Well, let's see, I dated for about, what,20 years before we got married. I can't remember every guy I've ever been with.I nevertold you aboutBobby Duvall, eaither. I did date him when I was 16. " She answered some what annoyed with his attitude.

"Whatever." Elliot said, as he got up form his chair. "You don't need me here to get a prescription. I'll be in the waiting room. Want a coffee?"

"No, thanks." She answered flatly as he left. She was starting to wonder what she found soattractive about him being jealous, because now he was just being an ass.

"Okay," the nurse said as she walk in. "I just need you to answer a few questions before I can write you a prescription. First, are you allergic to anything?"

"No" Olivia answered.

"Okay, next, When was your last menstrual cycle?" she asked

"Umm let's see, that had to be, ummm… I think about two months ago." She said, a little shocked herself. With all the stress she had going on; she hadn't even realized that she was so late.

"Well," The nurse said. "Are you pregnant?"

"I, I don't know." Olivia said, almost in a whisper.

"Well, we could give you a blood test right here, to check, if you want." The nurse offered.

"Okay." Olivia answered. She wasn't sure what to think. She and Elliot had talked about having a baby. She wanted to be a mother more than anything, and Elliot had said that, although he loved having older kids, he kind of missed having a baby around. The kids also hoped that Elliot and Olivia would have a baby. But was it too soon? After all, the two had only just gotten married.

Olivia's thoughts were interrupted by the nurse. She took a blood sample, and than told her that they would call her the next day with the results. She then wrote her a prescription that would be safe for an expecting mother, and sent her on her way.

Olivia emerged from the ER, and her and Elliot went home.

That night Olivia got right into bed, without saying much to Elliot she was too deep in thought. She had decided not to tell him anything yet, not until she was sure.

Elliot just figured that she was probably still upset at him, and combined with the day they had had, and the pain killers, all she probably wanted to do was sleep. He crawled into the bed next to her, not realizing that she was still wide awake, thoughts of the future running through her head.

TBC.. I hope you enjoyed, keep reading to see if Olivia really is pregnant, or if it is only a false alarm.


	7. How could He?

**Roses**

**Disclaimer: There not mine**

**Summary: See pervious chapters**

**Chapter 7**

Olivia was relieved that Elliot was out with Fin the next day trying to hunt down Mather.

That morning she received yet another note. To her relief it wasn't a threat, but a in a way, a white flag. It said:

"_You're no good to me with a hole in your arm. You're lucky for now, but after I'm done with the next lovely, I'll be coming for you."_

The squad was spending all their energy trying to figure out who the next victim would be. No one even noticed that Olivia was hardly concentrating on the job.

The phone rang while everyone was still out. "Special Victims Unit, Detective Benson speaking, how can I help you?" She asked methodically into the phone.

"Olivia?" A familiar voice asked.

"Dr. Munic" Olivia answered with a little bit of surprise. She hadn't expected her OBGYN to be on the line.

"Olivia, I'm just calling to tell you thatyour tests from the hospitalwere positive, you're going to be a mother! I want you to come down today so I can do a full exam on you. How's 1 sound?"

Olivia was speechless. She was had never thought that shemight really be pregnant.

"Olivia?" The voice called, cnapping ehr back to reality.

"Oh yea, 1 sounds great." Olivia finally answered.

"Congratulations Olivia." The doctor said.

"Thanks" Olivia answered as he hung up the phone

"You okay Benson?" Cragen asked when he saw Olivia staring out into space.

"Yeah." She answered, "Um, I need to head out at one, Uh, doctor said he wants to check my stitches." She lied to her boss.

"Okay." He answered. He was a little concerned, but figured that she was okay.

Later that night at the stabler apartment

Olivia was in the bathroom getting ready for bed when Elliot finally got home. She couldn't wait to tell him the news. The doctor confirmed that yes, she was in fact pregnant, and that she had been for about 2 months at her appointment. Olivia had only just found out, and she was already in love with the baby that hadn't even fully developed yet.

"Hey hun." Olivia called as Elliot walked into the bedroom. "Make any progress on the case?"

"Na, nothing." He said flatly.

"Something wrong?" she asked emerging form the bathroom. And joining Elliot on the bed, where he was taking off his shoes.

"Ummm, no. Well, yeah actually." He answered cocking his head toward Olivia. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to the doctors today?"

"Because you were out on a case when they called for me to come in, and I wasn't aware that I needed your permission to go." She answered sternly. "How did you find out?" She suddenly asked.

"Cragen told me." He explained. "You sure itwasn't because you wanted to see Dr. Chris?" He asked accusingly.

Olivia couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was carryingthis man's baby, and he was accusing her of sleeping around, and theyhad only beenmarriedfor a month!

Olivia silently got up, walked around the bed, and got in on her side. Then she turned off the light.

"Liv," Elliot said, "Liv, come on I didn't mean it."

"I can't hear you Elliot, I'm too busy thinking about the hot passionate sex I had with Dr. Chris this afternoon!" She yelled back, as she wrapped the blanket tighter around her self.

"Fine." Elliot answered, and then stormed into the living room. He didn't even notice the tears flowing from Olivia's eyes.

About an hour later he knocked on the bedroom door. "Liv, Liv." he whispered

"What?" She asked coldly, now even angrier that he woke her up at midnight.

"Cragen called, Fin and Munch think that they may have found Mather's next vic. I gotta go." He said.

"Okay, fine." She answered coldly, and then turned to go back to bed. Elliot left, beginning to feel guilty about the way he had treated her.

TBC... Will Elliot and Olivia be able to work through this?


	8. Not now

**Roses**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Summary: See previous chapters**

**Chapter 8**

Olivia hadn't seen Elliot in two days. Munch and Fin had successfully found who the next victim was. Her name was Marilyn Seymour. She had been the star witness at his hearing. The only problem was that by the time they had tracked her down; Mather had already gotten to her.

Elliot and the other detectives were working round the clock to find the victim before Mather killed her. Elliot had been staying over night in the crib while he was working on the case.

Olivia finally got the okay to go back to work. She planned on telling Elliot about the baby after the case was over. He wouldn't be stressed, and maybe wouldn't be so apt to snap at her.

"We got a sighting." Fin called from his desk. Anonymous caller says he saw Mather in central park with a woman. She was crying."

"Let's go" Elliot said, grabbing his coat. Olivia had already made up her mind that she would be going on this one. She wanted Mather back in jail, and quickly. Not only had he threatened her, but if he came after her again, her baby would be in danger.

Her and Elliot road to the park in silence,they were still mad at eachother.When they got there, they prepared for the worst.

The four sawMather on a bench holding tightly onto Marilyn. He spotted them, threw Marilyn across the walkway, and ran. The four detectives followed suit. Elliot went over to see how Marilyn was doing.

During the chase, Mather threw an ice cream cart in Olivia's direction. It hit her harder than she had anticipated, and she lost her balance, and was sent flying down a set of stairs that were behind her. Munch and Fin continued the chase.

Fin finally caught up to him, and was able to knock him to the ground. Munch cuffed him, and read him his rights. The case was over, and the NYPD has come out victorious once again.

Fin went to make sure Olivia was okay. He spotted her sitting at the bottom of the stairs not moving a muscle. When he walked down to her he discovered that she was crying.

"What's wrong Liv?" He asked, "You hurt?"

"Oh God." She finally managed to say. "Get Elliot."

As Fin ran to get him, Olivia sat, afraid to move. All she could think was that the fall had killed her baby. She knew that she shouldn't have gone back to work after she found out. She knew that she should have told Elliot sooner. She knew a lot of things, but that didn't really help her now. If her baby was dead, nothing she knew could save it.

"What's wrong Liv?" Elliot asked concerned as he ran down the stairs to her.

"Our baby." Was all she could manage to get out.

He knelt down next to her rigid form. "What baby?" He asked, extremly confused, as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Elliot, I, I was going to tell you. But then, then, you got mad about Chris, and then, you, you were working on the case, I just had, no, no time. I'm so sorry. I should have stayed at my desk. I'm sorry, forgive me." She blurted out all at once. Elliot had never seen her like this, she was shaking uncontrollably, and crying at this point.

"Liv, what are you talking about?" He asked.

"El, I'm pregnant." She said, not able to look him in the face.

Elliot just stared at her, not sure if he had heard her right. "Ok, umm,Liv, we're gonna get you out of here, okay, and ah,checked out. You're not that far along, right?So there's a chance that the fall didn't hurt the baby." He said trying to comfort her, and sort everything he had just heard.

TBC... keep reading to see what happens to the baby


	9. Good News and a New Room

**Roses**

**Disclaimer: There not mine**

**Summary: See previous chapters**

**Chapter 9**

Elliot and Olivia waited in Dr. Munic's office in silence. Elliot held Olivia's hand for support. The doctor walked in, she had the test results of Olivia's exam in her hand.

"Okay Olivia, the exam didn't show any major signs of trauma, but we won't be sure of anything until we do the ultra sound." The doctor said. She set Olivia up for the test.

"Okay," she said examining the picture. "The baby seems to be okay, and I found the heartbeat. It seems to be strong. It looks very promising." Olivia and Elliot both let out sighs of relief.

"Now, I can't be 100 percent sure of anything yet. We'll need to watch the baby's development closely over the next 7 months,justto be sure that there won't be any damage later. But right now I'd say that you two can expect a healthy baby." The doctor reported. "I'll leave you two alone for a moment so you can see the first pictures of you baby."

With that she left.

"It's so beautiful." Olivia said.

"Yeah, it is."Elliot answered. "But, why didn't you tell me sooner Liv?"

"I tried to, the night that you basically accused me of having an affair with Chris." Elliot looked down at his feet at that. "I was so mad at you, that I couldn't tell you. Then we were both so busy with the case; there was just never a good time." She explained. Elliot could tell that she was afraid that he would be mad with her, so he decided to drop it; he knew that they both were at fault.

"Well, I know now." He said, placing his hand on her head.

"Are you happy?" Olivia asked, looking up at Elliot.

"Of course." He said, kissing her gently. Tears began to form behind her eyes

"I'm so sorry that I put our baby in danger, what will we do if I hurt it?" She asked

"We'll worry about that if it happens. Right now, we just have to hope for the best." He answered.

The two left the office and headed for home. Olivia wasn't very hungry, but Elliot knew that she had to eat. After dinner he called his kids to let them know the good news. They were all ecstatic that they would have a new baby brother or sister. Elizabeth was especially happy with the news, she was sick of everyone treating her like the baby, and couldn't wait to have some one that she could boss around, like her older siblings had done to her.

That night Olivia lay in Elliot's arms, his hand rested protectively over her stomach. She was going to let Cragen know that she would have to be on a desk for the remainder of her pregnancy in the morning. She desperately wanted to sleep, but couldn't help feeling guilty and worried because of her fall. All she wanted was this baby, and if it was hurt she would never be able to forgive herself.

In what seemed like an eternity later, Olivia finally fell asleep. Her dreams filled motherhood.

The next morning Olivia awoke at 3 a.m. like clockwork because of her morning sickness. Just like before Elliot sat with her until it had passed, and the two returned to bed. She was thrilled to be pregnant, but really could have lived without the throwing up.

Liv and Elliot walked straight into Cragen's office as soon as they got to the precinct that morning.

"Captain." Olivia said sheepishly as she gingerly knocked on his office door.

"Yeah, come one in." Cragen said looking up from his desk. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." Olivia answered. "Look, I went to the doctor the other day, and she said that I'm going to have tobe on a desk for the next 7 months."

"What, Why?" Cragen asked concerned, rising from his chair.

"Well," Olivia answered, wrapping her arm around Elliot's waist. "Because I'm pregnant." She said smiling.

"What, well, congratulations." Cragen answered quite surprised. "How far along?"

"About 2 months." She answered.

"Well then, Olivia, looks like you're gonna be confined to the office for a while!" Cragen smiled as he hugged Olivia and shook Elliot's hand.

When the two emerged from the office they were surprised to see that everyone, Munch, Fin, Huang, Casey, and Alex, were all staring at them, grinning. They hadn't realized that they had told Cragen the news without closing the office door. The whole room erupted with congratulations, and hugs, and pats on the back.

Alex and Casey were especially happy for the couple. Olivia had told them many times over drinks how she gained the confidence to become a mother, ever since shestarted datingElliot.

* * *

The next few months went off without much incident. Olivia was manning the phones, and tracking down all leads on paper. While she could still disguise that she was expecting Cragen even let her interrogate some suspects. Once it became obvious that she was pregnant, however, everyone decided that it would be safer if she stopped. 

Each doctor's appointment filled Elliot and Olivia with hope that their baby was developing normally, and that the fall hadn't done any serious damage. They had been told that Elliot would be expecting yet another daughter. This made Dickey especially happy, he like being Elliot's only son.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia had been worried that with Elliot's kids, and the new baby, there wouldn't be enough room in their apartment. Lucky for them, one of Elliot's old army friends, who had made big money in the stock market, had decided that he and his wife didn't want to live in the city anymore. He agreed to let Elliot and Olivia rent his old brown stone for an extremly generous price. 

It wasn't huge, butto Olivia, it was acastle. Shehad only lived in small apartments her whole life. It had two floors, a living room, dining room, large kitchen, and a den downstairs. Upstairs there was a room for Dickey, one for Elizabeth, one for Kathleen and Maureen to share, when Maureen visited from college, a nursery, and of course, anda master bedroom, with a master bath. Olivia had commented that maybe the family would finallybe able to get out of the house on time, when all the Stabler girls were over, since they had gained two more bathrooms.

The best part of the whole house, in Olivia's mind, was the small back yard behind the house. It wasn't very large at all, and only had a small patch of grass, and maybe enough room for a swing set, but Olivia loved it.

Elliot and his kids had decorated the nursery one weekend, and it was all ready for the baby to move in. It had pale purple walls with a matching purple rug. Elliot had put white crown and chair molding up. The crib was white, and had a pastel butterfly mobile. The changing table and dresser were also white to match the crib.

Elliot had made Olivia stay out of the room until it was completed. The day it was done Elliot lead Olivia up the stairs by the hand. He had her close her eyes, and then he closed the door so she could get the full affect. He stood behind her, and wrapped his arms around her, and his baby.

"Okay," He whispered into her ear. "Open your eyes."

Olivia finally opened her eyes, and was over come with all that she saw. Elliot and the kids had put so much work into it.

"It's beautiful" She said. "I love it."

"Good." Elliot said as he kissed Olivia on the back of her neck. Just then both Elliot and Olivia felt their baby kick.

"I think that she likes it too." Olivia said, turning her head to face Elliot.

Then she turned back to look over the room once again.She was in love with it, andcouldn't wait untill this room was filled with the laughter of a baby, her baby.

TBC... The last few chapters are just fluff, but cute fluff! (If I do say so my self!) REVIEW


	10. You won't believe this

**Roses**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Summary: See previous chapters**

**A/N: This is the second to last chapter, there is a thrid story in the works, so stay tuned!**

**Chapter 10**

"Liv, what are you doing here?" Elliot asked looking up from his desk.

"I thought that you guys might want some coffee." The now very pregnant woman said to him, holding up the tray of Starbucks.

"But Liv..." Elliot began before Munch cut him off.

"Hey man, don't scold the woman, she's right, I could use some coffee." He said taking the tray from her.

"The doctor said that she wants you off your feet Liv. You're due in a week. Do you really want to go into Labor on the sidewalk, in the middle of the city?" Elliot asked kissing Olivia chastely on the lips.

"Well, I hate sitting on my ass, watching it get bigger and bigger all day. I had to do something." She answered.

"Well, at least sit down." Fin offered as he rolled a chair over to her, and helped her into it. Olivia just sighed, she hated how everyone was treating her like she was about to break, she was pregnant not dying, but there was no use arguing, and she knew it.

The four talked as Elliot, Fin, and Munch drank their coffees. When they had finished Elliot finally said, "Okay Liv, come on, you better get home, and get back in bed."

"Fine." She pouted, allowing Elliot to help her out of the chair. "See you later guys." She sighed as Elliot led her to the elevator. He had a protective hand on the small of her back, the small gesture still comforted her, even now.

"You don't have to walk me outside you know. Despite what you may think, I can stillcall a cab." She said teasingly to Elliot.

"Yeah, I know, but you never know when you might loose your balance with that thing." He joked pointing to her stomach.

"Ha ha." She answered.

Suddenly the elevator jerked to a halt.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me." Olivia said rolling her eyes, after she regained her balance.

Elliot pushed the lobby button, but the elevator wasn't moving. Elliot took out his phone to call up to the bull pen, so some one could call the maintenance crew to get them unstuck.

"Oh, my God." Olivia said, almost inaudible.

"What now?" Elliot asked.

"You're not gonna believe this." Liv answered

"Hold on one sec Don." He said into the phone looking over at Olivia, "Seriously Liv, what is it?"

"I think my water just broke." She answered, laughing.

"Liv, this isn't funny, this is a bad thing." He said. "Just relax, and breath." He brought the phone back to his ear. "Cragen, we got bigger problems, Liv just went into labor. Yes I'm serious! Could you just hurry please!" With that he hung up his phone.

"Ok sweetie, now, I've been through this three times before, sit down, carefully, and just breath, you're going to be okay." Elliot told Olivia.

"El, hun, I think that you're the one who needs to relax. I'm fine; this is supposed to take hours, right?" She asked him. "You know, this would be pretty hysterical if it wasn't really happening." She said.

Elliot helped Olivia through her first four contractions before the maintenance men finally got the elevator to the lobby. Once they touched the ground Olivia was ushered into a waiting ambulance, and rushed to the hospital.

While Olivia was in the delivery room, Elliot was able to slip out to call his kids, and tell them that in a few hours there would be yet another Stabler in the world.

TBC... the next chapter will be the last for this story, the next story should be up in a few days! REVIEW, let me know what you think!


	11. Finally complete

**Roses**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Summary: See previous chapters**

**A/N: This is the last chapter, but the third story in this trilogy is in the works. It should be up by next week at the latest! (Hopefully I'll get to work on it this weekend!)**

**And to queenofdiamonds1,the name you gave me was so cute, but I already had one in mind, sorry.Thanks anyway though!**

**Chapter 11**

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful, healthy baby girl." Dr. Munic said as she placed the small babygirl into Olivia's arms.

"She's beautiful." Olivia cooed as she looked down on her new daughter. The baby looked up at her, and gave her a small smile before she shut her little eyes to sleep.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Maureen, Kathleen, Elizabeth, Dickey, Kathy, Ed, Alex, Jordan, Casey, Matt, Huang, and Cragen were all crowded at the door way. "Come on in," Olivia called tiredly to them. They piled into Olivia's room, andsurrounded her and the baby.

"She's so cute." Lizzie said as she leaned her head over to see the new baby. "Can I hold her?" She asked.

"Of course baby." Elliot said, as he gently took the baby from Olivia and handed her to Elizabeth.

"So dad, what's here name?" Kathleen asked.

"It's, uh, Liv, what are we gonna call this kid?" He asked.

"Emma." Olivia answered with a smile. "Emma Gillian Stabler."

"That's so pretty." Maureen cooed.

"Congratulations Olivia." Casey chimed. "She's gorgeous."

"Looks just like her mother." Munch said, placing a loving hand on Olivia's shoulder.

Emma was a beautiful baby. She had her father's smile, and her mother's deep brown eyes.

"Okay everyone." A nurse said, sticking her head in the door. "I hate to break up this party, but visiting hours are over; mom and baby both need their sleep."

With hugs, and last looks at Emma, the crowd dispersed, leaving Elliot and Olivia alone with their daughter.

Elliot crawled in bed next to Olivia, holding a sleeping baby Emma in his arms.

"I can't believe she's finally here." Olivia whispered as she wrapped her arms around Elliot's waist, and rested her head on his chest, gazing down at her daughter.

"I know." He answered. "She's perfect. Just like her mom." He continued, kissing Olivia on the forehead.

Just then a nurse came in. "Sorry mommy and daddy, but I need to take baby to the nursery now." She said in an all too perky voice.

Elliot and Olivia kissed Emma, and handed her off tothe nurse. Although Olivia didn't want to send her baby away, she was somewhat relieved that she would now get a chance to sleep.

Olivia fell asleep that night in Elliot's arms. She had never felt so happy before. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. She had a wonderful husband, 4 great step kids, and the most beautiful baby in the world. She had terrific friends, and in just a few short weeks, she would be able to return to her job. She really was the luckiest woman on earth. She couldn't believe how far she had come in her life. Before she met Elliot she felt like her world was falling apart, and now it felt complete. Olivia had the best night sleep she had ever had that night.

The next morning she and Emma were released to from the hospital. Elliot wheeled them out, against Olivia's will, to the car. Olivia couldn't wait to get home, she loved the fact that she no longer looked like a beached wale.

It was a good thing that Elliot was holding the baby carrier when they returned home, because whenOlivia opened the front door she almost fell backwards down the front steps.

"SURPRISE!" the entire room yelled in unison.

Maureen had planned a surprise welcome home party for her step mother, and new sister.

"If you wake this baby, you're sitting up with her." Olivia joked.

Elliot brought Emma to the basinet that was in the corner of the living room, and gently placed her in it. She was awake now, but simply looked around curiously with her big brown eyes. Everyone crowded around to see her.

Olivia couldn't help but laugh when she saw Fin all but melt as Emma grabbed his finger with her small hand. And Munch was no better. He spent most of his time making strange faces at the poor girl. Even Don couldn't get enough of her. Elliot could already tell that she would have all these men wrapped well before she even learned how to speak.

"A toast, to the new mother." Alex said, holding up a glass. She was expecting her first child in a few months, so she drank sparkling cider with the children. The rest of the adults held up their champagne glasses to toast.

"I will definitely drink to that!" Olivia said raising her glass. She would have drunk to anything. It had been 9 months since she had had a drink. Whenever the squad went out to celebrate a victory she stuck to juice. Although she wasn't craving alcohol, or going through withdrawal or anything, she did miss it a little. She also couldn't wait to get her hands on a cup of coffee.

Everyone spent the day enjoying one another's company. It was always a pleasure to spend a day away from the filth that Manhattan could be, and enjoy the beauty of it once in a while.

At the end of the evening Elliot and Olivia saw all of their guests out,everyone exceptthan Elliot's kids that is, they would be staying the weekend.

From the kitchen Olivia looked into her living room, and the scene brought a tear to her eye, that she had to fight to keep from falling. When Elliot noticed, he turned to see what she was staring at.

Maureen sat on the couch holding Emma. Dickey was shaking a rattle at the small girl. Lizzie had her finger in Emma's hand, and Kathleen was stroking the baby's arm tenderly.

Her gaze was finally broken when Elliot came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Our family's finally complete huh?" He whispered into her ear, gently rocking them back and forth.

"Yeah." She answered, turning her head to give Elliot a quick kiss, and thenflash him one of her smiles, "I guess it finallyis."

THE END

Review! and remember one more story to come!


End file.
